Several types of quick disconnect couplings for interconnecting the ends of conduits and pipelines used for conveying fluids under pressure from one point to another have previously been commercially available. One such high pressure quick release coupling system is that which is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,670.
In this system, a female adapter or socket has a pair of openings or apertures on opposite sides thereof, and an internal seat adapted to sealingly cooperate with one end of a male plug inserted in the adapter. There is provided, for retaining the male plug within the female socket, a pair of elongated lever subassemblies which are pivotally secured to opposite sides of the female socket. Each of these lever subassemblies include an elongated handle and a pivot head pivotally secured to the female socket adjacent one of the two openings on opposite sides thereof. Each pivot head which is pivotally secured to the socket adjacent one of the openings carries a cam face which projects through the opening in the socket and into a cooperating relationship with the annular groove formed around the male plug inserted in the female socket. When the elongated handle included in each of the two lever arm subassemblies is pivoted to a locking position, the cam surface carried on the pivot head biases the male plug into sealing engagement with the female socket.
For the purpose of locking the handles in their locking positions in which they bias the male plug into sealing engagement with the female socket, a pair of locking pins are provided which, in cooperation with two pairs of locking lugs, extend across the respective handles of the lever subassemblies to prevent the handles from being inadvertently pivoted outwardly, thus causing the cam surface to function to disengage the male plug from the female socket and thus allow disconnection of the coupling. The locking pins thus employed are generally of U-shaped configuration with each having a straight leg which extends between a pair of apertured lugs disposed on opposite sides of each of the respective handles.